Stan's New friend
by twinkels
Summary: Stan gets a new friend that's very out of this world also contains swearing
1. Chapter 1

At last it was Friday in the small town of South Park and that meant one or maybe 2 things No school for 2 whole days and the weekend sleepover for 4 young friends which happened every friday night

Well the boys should be friends but quite often arguments would break out and it would result in one boy being kicked out and sent home and it was lucky he only lived a few doors away and it was always the same one

' Carman you greedy pig thats the 4th bit of chicken you had tonght and you ate all the fries you greedy pig " Yelled a boy with black hair who was hosting the sleepover and they were all in his bedroom

' Sorry Stan my bad but i was hungry i need to eat im a growing boy ' Catman said as he now opened a family sized bag of patato chips and sharted esting them mqking a redhead boy sigh in discust

' OMG really Cartman thsts discusting and dont tell me your hungry you ate enough food today to feed the entire school and you had extra helpings and dont say you didnt i seen you sneak back to the back entrance of the cafeteria pretending you were starving your a fat greedy pig and youll be dead by the time your 30 the way your going ' The redhead boy said glar9ng at Crtman who was morbidly obease and wqs told to diet but he still found a way of getting food

' Shut it Jew boy im not fat im just ...well im big boned and its a little bit of puppy fat thats all it will go when i hot pubeyy then i will be all toned and hot and the chicks will be fighing over me unlike you ' Cartman said glaing at the other boy

' And whats that supposed to mean fatass i can get girls if i want to and i have dated in the past unlike you ' Kyle hit back now making Stan and a 4th boy who lay on the bed sigh as they knew they were in for another argument

'Well look at you skinny tall as a house huge big nose and that hair and a lot of chicks dont like redheads or gingers ' Cartman said now pissing Kyle off

" Wow wow you pair pack it in im tryin to watch a movie here so a little quiet here please okay ' Said a blond boy lying on the bed and looking at an ipad and a voice was heard coming from it cussing and what ever he was watching made the blond laugh a bit

" Hey kenny you better not be looking at porn on that my damn parents will think it was me and kill me they often check my browsing history so no porn okay " Said Stan panicking a bit

' Chill dude will you no im not watching porn im on Netflix im watching Ted about the cussing party loving drug taking teddy bear its really funny love the movie so chill its not porn okay " Kenny said making a face

' Yeah but Ted is an adult film im not allowed to watch R rated movies if my parents catch me watching it or that showing up in watched movies history well im grounded till christmas 'Stan said panicking a little

' Oh chill just say it was me and hey that's the truth so no big deal really i can take it ' Kenny said going back to his movie and also Kyle was now ignoring cartman as he and Stan were playing on the games console so put their headsets back on so they cpuld interact with other players on line which were Craig Clyde and Token

" Boys boys dont stay up too late also Kenny your dad will pick you up soon he says something about a busy day tomorrow ' Said Sharon Stan's mom who was always nice to the boys

" We wont Mrs M and dont worry ill be down soon just watching end of this movie ' Said kenny as he watched a man and his girlfriend restuff Ted who appeard dead after being ripped in half

" Its okay he lives well comes back to life she makes a wish and he gets his life back and they get married and live happly ever after ..Not they get divorced a year later and he Johnny ends up with a lawer chick who was also in the 2 Mamma Mia movies pretty blonde chick tha sings Amanda something her name is shes a real hottie I wouldn't mind a bit of her any day ' Said Kenny ducking as a cushion flew over his head landing on the floor

" Hey what was that for asshole that nealy hit me " Said kenny rubbing the side of his head

' It was meant to honestly Kenny you have a flithy mind do you ever think about anything else other that girls and women ..? Asked Stan glancing at the blomd who sat cross leggged on the bed

' Yeah i do what well cant think right now really ill let you know though " Kenny said laughing

' So what do you guys want to do tomorrow them anything planned i fancied heading to the mall theirs a new game out i realły want and i can take the money out my savings or we could go to the cinima then go for something to eat later " Stan said

' Sorry dudes can't make it im working with da tomorrow at scrapyard hoping get some money together for Karen she wants to go and see that new live acion movie version of Dumbo Ruby has seen it and Karen has been taling about it non stop and also she has fallen in love with a teddy Dumbo that flaps its ears over its eyes and makes a kinda trumpet elephant sound its cute but expensive we seen it at walmart other day part of the new Dumbo toys that has come out and now we dread taking her to walmart as she always makes a beeline for the toys i dont think she undestands that we cant afford them " `kenny said sighing

' Things that bad then ' Said Stan as Kenny nodded

' Yeah she knows what the latest toys are all about as Ruby has them and shes asking for shopkims those LOL dolls also dolls called big cry babies and their at christmas she wanted a Grinch teddy that spoke but course she never got one too expensive and now shes seen the new Dumbo range i so wish i could buy her everything but the prices are just crazy " Kenny said

' Thats cos your poor white trash ' Cartman said making kenny angry a bit as he hated that name

' Fuck you fatass ' Kenny replyed flipping Cartman off who ifnored him but before Kenny could say or do anything else Sharon's voice called him downstairs as his dad arrived to take him home

' Catch you later dudes ill give you a call at some point tomorrow ' Kenny said grabning his old orange parker and heading for the door to go downstairs

' Okay bye Kenny see ypu tomorrow ' Stan and kyle yelled as Kenny left and gave a wave before glancing at the dark cold looking skies and a couple of stars before heading into his dads truck to head home and by the smell of it Stuart had a takeaway so that was a good night as Kenny would get some food in him apart from frozen waffles and cereal and second hand sandwiches like he normally got

' I better get heading too soon i have a bust day also tomorrow between the synagogue and preparing for my Bar Mitzvah thsts this May its been so so busy ' Kyle said as he stood up and grabbed his own jacket that sat on a chair

' Aww man cant you stay maybe another hour everyojes abandoning me now ' Stan said with a small laugh

' Dude im not abandoning you just got a lot of things to do tomorrow morning thats all but hey im free in the afternoon so we can hang out if you wanna and we can do something ' Kyle said smiling

' Sounds good to me so what will we do then " Said Cartman cutting in

' Fuck off fatass i wasn't talking to you and your not hanging out with us your not invited and anyway i think it's time you went home fatass Stan dose not want you hear " Kyle said

' Yes he dose he invited me didn't you Stan i can stay even overnight if i want to ' Said Cartman looking at Stan

' Er well i have no room tonight the airbed burst and yeah i have a busy day and need to be up eqrly and i know you like to sleep late at the weekend so maybe its best you went home but we can do this another night okay " Stan said

' Well fuck you then i bet once im gone Kyle here will sneak back and you will both end up screwing all night ' Cartman said as Kyle grabbed him and dragged him put the room trying to keep his temper as he didnt want to end up trashing Stam's room

' Stan sighed as he sat on the bed as he could hear Kyle and cartman almost fall downnthe stairs and their arguing and shouting continued outside on the sidealk before kyle eventully stormed off to his house that was across the road from `stan and cartman went home too so everyone was quiet again apart from thr TV being loud so Grandpa could hear it as he was hard of hearing

Stan turned off tthe games consol and tidied up a bit when he heard Sparky bark like crazy and silenty Stan counted in his head

One ..two ... three ...four and ' Stan Stan ' Yelled his mom as Stan went i to the top landing and leaned over the banister yelling ' Whats wrong mom ..?

' Stan come and take Sparky out he needs to go will you ' Sharon yelled as Stan sighed but said nothing as that was his job since he was 7 years old as Sparky was his dog and his responsibilty as Stan had been begged for a puppy for ages and saying hed care for the dog so his dad got hold of Sparky and he was a puppy of 12 weeks so Stan had grown up with him and took on all responsibilities for the dog feeding and walking and training but his parents paid for the vets

' Okay coming come on Sparky lets take you outside ' Stan said as he grabbed his jacket as it was still dold outside

" What was all that about with Eric and Kyle were they fighting again they almost fell down the stairs " Sharon said

' Yeah mom oh just stuff same old same old if they live to be 100 they will still be at it so no big deal really ' Stan said as he let Sparky out the back door and into the back yard and he waited on the back porch waiting for sparky to finish his buisness

' Stan glanced up at the skies it was pitch black say for a few stars and freezing cold though it was April it was still freezing cold and in some areas it was still coverd in snow even though in town the snow had melted but it was icy

' Hurry up Sparky i havent all night its freezing out here and i wanna make a start on my homework soon before bed ' Stan said as he could hear his dog bark and whimper a bit but it was too dark to see

' Sparky what are you doing out their your not chasing Ben from 4 doors down im not running after you this time of night stay here ' Stan yelled scared case Sparky had got the scent of another dog and would go after him as Sparky was gay but Sparky kept barking and remained where he was and was confusing Stan now

' What's wrong with you silly boy come here ' Stan yelled as Sparky was acting strange barking and looking up at the sky and Stan wanted to know what his dog was watching so he looked back at the skies again and at that moment a huge streak off light shot across the sky making Sparky growl and bark louder and Stan struggled to hold him back as he was scared case hed take off as sparky seemed freaked out by it

Well thats that chappy done much more to come also i do not own Dumbo that belongs to Disney but the story is set in todays timeline as Dumbo is in the cinima


	2. Chapter 2

Stan stood frozen to the spot for a few moments not knowing what he had just seen it was way to fast for a plane and anyway their town was not under any flight paths also it was far too fast for a chopper as sometimes the rescue helicopters went out to get people of the mountians as a few climbers would go out not prepared and the weather would close in and they would find themselfs stuck and it certinly was not a drone or a remote controlled object so that meant a shooting star or comet or well something that seemed crazy and Stan did not want to think about it but what ever it was it upset Sparky as he was still barking and growlng and and almost pulling Stan off his feet as Stan kept a tight hold of his collar as he was about to take off through the back yards and Stan was in no mood to go chasing after him that late at night and anyway being pitch black outside Stan could hardly see he just wanted to get inside to the heat get a warm drink in him and get a start on his homework not running through back yards and climbing over fences

'Sparky Sparky enough shut up will you their is nothing ther dumb dog now come on its cold out here lets get inside and i wanna make a start on that homework pile so im free for the weekend 'Stan said dragging Sparky inside who was still barking and growling

' Wow whats wrong with him is he still after that dog a few doors down ..? Asked Randy Stan's dad who was in the kitchen

'Yeah kind of but it wasen't him tonight he got spooked i think dunno what really 'Stan said sighing a bit as he grabbed a pepsi out the fridge the warm drink would have to wait for just now

' Er dad i think i seen something tonight and Sparky seen it too and well i cant really explane it i dunno what it was ' Stan said

' What do you mean kiddo ..? Asked Randy looking at his son in a confused way

' Well when i took Sparky out to pee he started acting up at first i thought hed caught the scent of some other dog but he was looking at the sky barking and growling and i was sacred of him for a bit it so was not like him you know so when i looked up to see what was upsetting him i seen a bright object streak across the sky really fast " Stan said

' Maybe a plane or a helicopter going to rescue someone stuck in the mountians again ' Randy said as Stan shook his head as he swollowed over some pepsi and gave a small burp and mutterd pardon me

' No dad this thing was moving way too fast and was too fast for a privet plane sure one of Token's neighbours has a small privet plane ' Stan said

' A remote controlled toy or a drone some of those nerdy kids a few doors down are always flying them and i think Butters got a drone for christmas ' Randy said

' Yeah he did we had a go at flying it but no its none of those ' Stan said before pausing for a few seconds and talking again

'Dad your a serious guy most of the time and your pretty smart do you beleive in UFOs ..? Asked Stan

'What as in flying saucers and Aliens and that well i dunno really ' Randy said as if he was covering something up and was afraid to tell Stan

Truth was Randy did beleive in them and he had a close encounter too that left him shaken

Randy took a gulp of the beer he was drinking and sighed deeply and cast his mind way back to the 60s when he was a kid and he and his best friend were on a camping trip to Starks pond much like Stan and Kyle did today but back in Randy's childhood days their was no phones to call for help or Siri to ask you were on your own with old fashiond compases and paper maps

...Flashback...

It was August back in the 1960s and Randy and Bobby who was his best friend had been camping up at Stark's pond as it was the schools holdays and they were not due back till mid September so the two best freinds packed their rucksacks and tents and headed off on their bikes something the had done hundreds of times so thought nothing off it and Stan and Kyle's freindship reminded Randy of him and Bobby

That weekend had been a great one the two boys left on the Thursday and planned to come back Sunday night as Randy's parents were not big church goers and Bobby's family were the same they said if you pray anywhere God will listen and like it just keep believing in him so that was what a young Randy and Bobby did

It was late afternoon and the boys were tiding up as they just had something to eat and Bobby was washing the dishes in a stream and Stan was tiding stuff away

' Those sandwiches were delicious and well made ' Said Randy smilng

' Yeah also i was thinking we can have Sausages beans on toast later i brought the tin opener ' Said Bobby with a smile

' Sounds awesome yeah listen we can go fishing tomorrow have fish for lunch before we head back home i seen some really good sized fish other day plus their is Rabbits too near by we could catch a couple and bring them home with us for dinner ' Randy said

' Yeah great idea but thing is i really dunno how to kill a rabbit ' Said Bobby making a face

' Its easy my older half brother Jimbo showed me he goes hunting all the time with his buddy Ned and they have guns and stuff their really cool even if their adults ' Randy said

'yeah they are cool and hey were they not in the Vietnam war for a while and were Injured ..? Asked Bobby

' Yeah they were but hey it dosen't stop them but yeah i can easly get a couple of Rabbits and their holes are all over the place i almost tripped over one yestarday damn rabbit hole ' Randy said making a face

Suddenly Randy and Bobby fell quiet for a bit and glanced around

It was a beautiful hot day and only noise was faint music as Randy had brought his pocket radio so the had some music and it might have been a Beatles song playing as they were still popular at the time and Randy liked some of their stuff

" Wish we could stay here for ever its well its just so perfect here nice and quiet and peaceful ' Bobby said smiling as he glanced up at the skies

' Yeah i could stay here for ever too love it up here and when the weather is good makes it better dont you think ' Said Randy as Bobby nodded still stairing at the skies and for a moment he seemed miles away

' Hey Bobby Bobby are you okay dude ..? Asked Randy looking at his freind

' Hmmm ..Huh ..Oh am i alright yeah yeah im good just chilling here thats all dont worry about me im fine " Bobby said sounding if he was still sleeping miles away which worried Randy a bit but he didnt push it and forgot about it till much later and both boys were in their sleeping bags

Randy was still up reading some comics by flashlight as he didnt really feel that sleepy but as no light came from Bobby's tent Randy asumed his freind was asleep

" Ill read a couple of more pages before i lie down for the night and maybe listen to some music for a bit and if its down low well it wont disturb Bobby ' Randy thought smiling to himself but as he settle down to read his comic book suddenly a huge bright blinding ligh engulphed everything turning the night sky into day light and shocking Randy

' OMG WTF was that thing ' Randy asked in shock and end ofnow jumping to his feet and going outside to catch the tail end of only what Randy could describe as well as a large UFO which shocked Randy

Randy had heard stories about sightings and a bit of activaty up in the mountians but never did he think he would see it with his own eyes and it blew him away

' OMG Bobby did you see that tell me i didnt imagin it that was a UFO 'Randy said rushing out his tent to where Bobby was rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit

' I seen it too dunno what the hell it was lit up my tent and my face is itchy a bit " Said Bobby rubbing his eyes and Randy also had the same itch that felt like a sunburn

' You think it was Aliens in that UFO then ..? Asked Randy

' I dunno what the hell it was might have been dropping in on us to see what were up to why what do you think ..? Asked Bobby scratching his head and still looking at the skies

' Come on lets get back to sleep nothing we can do tonight its too late now we can find out more in the morning ' Bobby said with a smile as he headed into his tent for the night and Randy went into his tent for the night but still thinking about what he just seen

For many years Randy was kind off skepik and didnt really beleive in aliens or ghosts or that he just beleived in what you could see and touch but his dad believed in this stuff and says he knew people that were involved in Roswell but Randy was more like his mom who was a skeptic and a no nonciance type of woman and always cleaning but it be the following day where Randy would get the biggest shock of his life he would never forgrt as long as he lived

Bobby's tent was on the ground all crumpled and looked a mess and his sleeping bag was their but the zipper had been broken and stuffing from the qulited bit could be seen and the rest of his belongings lay scatterd around and his flashlight was smashed and his sunglasses but Bobby was no where to be seem he had vanished

Randy started to panic a little calling his frieds name and ran atound looking for his missing friend

' Bobby Bobby look this isnt funny anymore so drop the act okay enough 'Randy said hoping Bobby would come out of hiding but the missing boy never came and Randy was now now left om his own and Bobby was never found

...End of flashback...

well l thats that chapy done


	3. Chapter 3

" Dad dad are you okay their ..? Said Stan waving his hand in front of Randy"s face as he was miles away maybe miles away like his missing friend Bobby where ever he vanished too as the boy was never ever found

Randy knew in his heart that his friend had been taken by those Alien creatures but noone beleived him he tried telling people at first men from space took him but they said he was watching too much Sci fi shows and reading too many spacemen comics and probaly a wild animal took him yet a body was never found and for ages Randy became a victim of being bullied because of it

'Hey Randy wheres your alien friends will they abduct us too did they take you to Roswell ' The kids would say taunting Randy till Randy lied and said he never seen anything and Bobby and him had a fall out and Bobby went off on his own and must have got lost and taken by wild animals anything to get out of being bullied and called weird so he never mentioned the incident again and it disappeared into history but Randy knew what he seen that night and what really happened to his friend and why none could find him

Eventully Bobby's parents older brother and younger sister left town as it was too painful and also Bobby's dad attacked Randy grabbing his shirt and screaming at him demanding to know what happened to his son he even thought Randy had killed him but Randy was smaller and weaker as Bobby was tall for his age and pretty strong and could beat Randy in a fight any day but a couple of months after the man attacked young Randy the family moved away and a few weeks later a new family moved in and their kids were way too young for Randy to hang out with as they had a boy not yet 3 and a baby boy just months old and a little girl of 5 and they'd give Randy odd looks too as if Bobby's family had told them and if the girl was playing in the front yard and Randy passed the house one of her parents would run out and grab her and glare at Randy but thankfully they didnt stay long as the man got a better job elsewhere and they moved out after 18 months and the family who moved in later were okay but the past often haunted Randy so thats why he buried it

' Hey maybe it was a meteor shower you seen their really common you know son ' Randy said

'I dunno it creeped me out and spooked sparky but who knows maybe it was but im gonna get a start on my homework im meeting Kyle tomorrow and see who else wants to hang out with us as Kenny is working with his dad and i dont want homework in the way and i think its so dumb giving us homework at weekend old Garrison never did that ' Stan said

' Well your in high school now and i guess things are diffrent Randy said draining his beer bottle and burping loudly as he watched Stan head back up the stairs

' Oh stan " Randy yelled making his son turn round

'UFOs and Aliens are only real in movies okay just fantasy like Freddy Kruger Jason or Michael Myers is okay 'Randy yelled

" Okay dad catch you later " Stan said running up the stairs and going into his room

' Randy Randy ' Said a voice behind Randy it was his dad grandpa Marsh

' Dad wha you doing creeping up on people like that could have given me a heartattack ' Randy said

' I need to talk or we need to talk Starks pond August 1967 you and that kid ' Grandpa said

' What kid dunno what your talking about dad " Lied Randy

' Dont lie i heard what you said to young Billy its if you have forgotten ' The old man said

' Dad his name is Stan and how could i forget i lost my best friend that night and the town thought i was weird maybe even killed him i dont wanna talk about it okay it was decades ago and i dont want Stan getting scared and Bobby is gone those bastards took him i know what i saw that night and i want to forget it because beleive me i have lost a lot of sleep due to nightmares of them coming for me i feel they know that i know about them and i dont want stan getting caught up in this so i deny the past okay just say Bobby was taken by wild animals ' Randy said

'What Bigfoot and Billy has a right to know " The old man said

' Its Stan dad and no he dosnt it happened a long time ago so lets drop it okay ' Randy said as he seen Sharon coming into the lobby carring a laundry basket full of clean clothes

' Drop what dear are you boys arguing again your worse than the kids at timea ' Sharon said with a small laugh before heading upstairs to put the laundry away

' Oh its nothing really just something that happened a long time ago but its forgotten about now isnt it dad ' Randy said glaring at the old man who just sighed and went into the living room but he too was hiding something too he also had a encounter when he was a small boy he seen a UFO from his window but noone beleived him and now their was a sort of a pattern first him then Randy now Stan but he desided not to say anything

' Kyle are you their this damn homework is driving me crazy and your the smartest in the school so i need your help ' Said Stan a bit later that night when he should have been asleep

' Stan its gone 2am im in bed i can help tomorrow what are you doing your homework at this time for are you crazy ..? Asked Kyle sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes

" Cant sleep really so thought id have another go at it and i got kinda stummped here and thought you could help " Stan said

" Yeah i will in the morning its too late and at first i thought it was Kenny calling as he dose this for a laugh or maybe fatass calling me to taunt me again but not you ' Kyle said

' Sorry my bad ' `begun Stan but suddenly stopped and said omg wow as he glanced out the window to see a lot of shooting stars again

' OMG wow what Stan are you okay their ..? Asked Kyle as Stan went quiet to go and look at the window and he could hear Spqrky barking downstairs again

" Kyle go to the window and check it out ' Stan said as `kyle got out of bed and went over to his own window and both boys seen the shooting stars

' Wow looks like a metor shower pretty cool' Kyle said

' Yeah thats what spooked Sparky out tonight wonder if the others have seen it " `stan said

" `well best call them tomorrow Cartman wont see it hell be snoring Craig will chew you up and freak Tweak out and Butters will be grounded till next year for being awake you know how his parents are kids almost 13 and being treated like a 3 year old " Kyle said

' Yeah poor kid but hes starting to stand up to them now also heard hes dating another Raisins girl seen them outside the diner other day ' Stan said

' Shit no way its not that Lexus shes only after his money they all are those girls dont know the meaning of the word love or feelings all their intrested in is contents of your wallet and sure one tried to latch onto Token not so long ago but sure Nichol told her to back off or else ' Kyle said with a laugh

' Yeah i remember that but no its some new girl white bleached blonde hair think she dose pageants in her spare time so is all fake tan heavy make up and thinks she looks like Barbie kenny dated her a while back around christmas she lives in the trailer park and her real name is a doubled barral name like Mary sue or something but i heard shes one of 13 kids all diffrent dads so lot of mixed race kids as siblings too ' Stan said

' Wow so her mom cant keep her legs closed then ' Kyle said laughing

' Yup bit like Cartmans mom we all...Fuck sake ' Stan said shocked as he got cut off in mid sentence when he was talking about Cartmans mom

What cut Stan off shocked him as it seemed the shooting star or metor crashed way off in the distance and lit the entire night sky up turning it to day and though Kyle didnt see the crash he seen the effects of it

' OMG what was that did you see it something crashed by the wastground near the trailer park thats up that way ' Said Stan panicking

' Fuck Kenny isnt far from their hope hes okay ' Said Kyle panicking as he and stan had no idea what they had witnessed

Well that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Luckly the crash somehow missed Kenny's house and the trailer park but landed in a lot of unsed land nearby but the bright light also woke up Kenny Karen and his mom as his dad was alseep and drunk and just had got in from the bar about an hour ago and Kevin the oldest son was with his girlfriend who was living at the trailer park so he was their at a party

" What the hell was that it lit up the damn house ..? asked Kenny getting up whist yawning

' Dunno it landed near the trailer park i think shit Kevin is over their with Angela hope hes okay ' Said carol freaking bit ' No relaxe mom its gone beyond the park more towards the mountians and forest but what the hell was it..? Kenny asked

' Kenny im scared ' Said Karen hugging Kenny and her doll

" Hey its okay princess your safe i wont let anyone harm you i always keep you safe dont i 'Said kenny smiling and stroking Karen's long dark hair

' Yes your my big gairdian angel ' Karen said making kenny smile and it was true Kenny always looked out for his younger sister as and was frigile and timid and very shy and sensitive the oppiset of kenny really as he was a tough streetwise kid rather cheeky at times and foward and best fighter in the area but he had a big soft spot for Karen and at times he had to care for Kevin to as kevin had learning problems but he was strong and a lot taller than kenny and at times kenny had to keep the house together as his dad would get drunk fight with his mom and kids and then fall into a drunken coma and when his mom got high well the house became a tip and the family had no money most of the money went on drink and drugs bills were unpaid their was no electricity but they had an old generator and lights were battary powered from the dollar store and their was no decent food in the house so Kenny Karen and `keven often were hungry and filthy and smelled bad and that upset them but luckly Stan and Kyle often helped Kenny and Karen out by letting them bath at their house and giving them food but kenny just wanted a normal life for him and his family

' Is their anyone been hurt in that crash what was it ..? asked Karen

" No i dont think so might have been a drone or something but i dont think anyone is hurt why dont you and Barbie go back to bed and snuggle down ' Kenny said tapping Karen's Barbie doll on the head

' Okay night night love you ' Karen said as kenny smiled and went back to looking out the window with his mom before they went back to bed and Kenny would maybe call Stan or kyle see if they seen it too and what they think

Next morninhg Stan desided to check on Kenny first as he was worried for his friend so remebering Kenny now had an old style cell phone he desided to give his freind a call see if he was okay and if he seen the crash and where was it but as he dialled Kenny's number he heard the phone ring from the floor kenny had dropped his phone and it was on Stan's floor

' Damn he forgotten his phone must have fallen out his pocket when he dumped his jacket on the bed now how will i get hold of him they dont have a landphone ' Stan said to himself as he placed the yellow and black phone on his dresser it would have to wait till he seen kenny again and that would maybe monday as Kenny worked with his dad at weekends

' stan sighed and stood up before heading to the window to look out and see what people were up to

It was still early so not a lot of people about a few adults heading to work and also he could see Kyle and his family heading into the car as the were going to the synagogue and Kyle did look smart in his suit and he ike and his dad had their jewish hats on so stan could see Kyle's bright red curls andnalso iy seemed Gerqld was tryingbto hurry the family up as Sheila was still in the house and ran out yelling its okay i have found it before getting into the front passenger seat and the family drove off

" Well bye kyle maybe see ypu later ' Stan said as he knew Kyle would be very busy today and it be a long day unless he would hang out with Craig and his freinds

' Stan was still looking out the window when Kenny's phone suddenly rang giving him a scare so he picked it up

' Er hello ' Said `stan wondering who it was as Kenny had a lot of friends that they didn't know

' Hey Stan its me kenny im calling you from a neighbours phone and when you picked the phone up well guess that awnserd what i was about to ask you did i leave my phone at yours last night ' Kenny said

' Er yeah it was on the floor under the bed guess it fell out of your jacket pocket when you threw your jacket on the bed but yeah your phones here safe arnt you not at work with your dad today ..? asked Stan

' Should be but na he got totaly pissed faced and hes in a drunken coma now pissed the bed too mom went nuts and got him into a chair where he passed out so she could strip the bed but the room still stinks of piss but nope guess im free today so what you wanna do ill come down ' Kenny said

' Wow thats awesome dude yeah im up for hanging out why dont you come down now have a shower and breakfast with us bring Karen too even ' Stan said

' Karens going to Ruby's but yeah listen i can use that old bike we have in the yard its not that bad and we can go cyclong thats if you still have your bike ' Kenny said smiling

' Yeah the one i got 2 years ago and sure that will be cool "Stan said happy before he hung up and headed into the bathroom with shelly hot on his heels also racing for the bathroom yelling names and calling Stan a turd

' You snooze you loose sis ' Stan said laughing slamming the door in her face as shelly now yelled ' MOM ' and now waking everyone up

' So what are you boys up to today then going to the cinema or mall ..? Asked Randy a little later when kenny came over and was now towel drying his hair as he just has a shower

' Dunno yet Mr M thought we could maybe go and see Stevi at the trailer park and also Kevin is over their too spent the night that reminds me did any of you see a crash over by that area lit up the night sky scared the shit outta karen poor thing " Kenny said

" yeah i did too i thought it landed near the trailer park and i started freaking out as i know you live over that area ' Stan said

' Yeah kinda but it went over our house and the trailer park theirs a deserted area with dense forest near their think thats where it landed might be a drone we could go and check it out if you want i expect it will be nothing but a worthless broken drone ' Kenny said

' Yeah why not give us something to do i guess and better than hanging out with Craig and Tweek and dunno when we will see Kyle today if we see him " Stan said

' Well you boys be careful and stay out of trouble okay ' Said sharon as Stan nodded

' I will mom don't worry and we will be back around tea time ' Stan said and ignoring Shelly still going on about being made wait for the bathroom

' So do you know this forest area iv never really been here before ' Said Stan a little later as he and kenny headed to the forest

' Yeah i go their a lot and also if it is a drone i know someone that can reprogram it and get a new remote so we could sell it om we can maybe get at least 100 bucks 50 bucks each ' Kenny said as he and stan cycled towards the forest

' Honestly ken you and your money making ideas your crazy at times ' Stan said with a laugh

' Yup Krazy Kenny thats me and i dont drink or do drugs okay i smoke but thats it but yeah that 50 bucks could help the family but not da hes not getting a cent of it ill probably spend it on karen ' Kenny said smiling making stan smile a bit too

Soon Kenny and Stan reached the forest hoping to find the crashed Drone and kenny planned to go and fetch it to take away with him but things didnt seem normal as a lot of the trees were now without leaves like they would be in wonter and the leaves were starting to bud and someof the trees had huge burn marks on them

' What the hell went on here a drone would not do thos amount of damage " `said Stan as he touched somemof the burned black trees

' Dunno but fuck sake smell that stinks here and i thought dad stank what is that ..? asked kenny covering his mouth and nose as he got off his bike dumping it on the ground

' Urgh its burning my nose its evem worse than Cartmams farts and their deadly ' Said Stan following kenny as the pair of them walked up a small hill and climbed over a lot of dead burned black branches that they could not understand

" Look lets get this drone and get to hell outta here this place is weird if you ask me ' Said kenny as he and stan went over to the crash area expecting to see a small or maybe a big crashed drone but what they did see was no drone infact they could not beleive it and they grabbed eachother in terror at first both muttering Sweet Jesus in heaven

Well thats that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Stan and kenny would have never belived anyone if they had not have seen it for themselves

looking down into what was now a new burned cleaning in the forest surronded by small fires was a large dark metalic grey and silver triangle object that noone could explane and it crashed and what looked like figures on the ground no bigger than kids but they looked bald and had strange green glowing fluid that came out them that looked like blood

"OMG its a fucking UFO crash and those are damn Aliens bloody hell its Roswell all over again and im having no part in this ' Said Kenny stunned

' Fuck Stan get back here now where the hell are you going dude ' Yelled kenny as Stan made his way towards the crash site and where the bodies were despite the rancid smell

' Stan Stan fuck sake get outta their dont touch them " Kenny yelled now starting to make his own way towards the site but another sound was heard that made the boys freeze for a second

Black vans and a couple of milatry trucks appeard on the scene and what looked like the army and Stan and Kenny both managed to hide in bushes in time and watched the men surround and corden off the area and talk into walki talkies and more back up arrived in the shape of helicopters and another truck full of milatry men

' Damn bet their from area 51 coming to get those Aliens then they will take them away and cut them up ' Kenny said

' Ewooo thats gross poor Aliens ' Stan said making a face

'Well thats what the do you know they want to see whats inside them and stuff and and look at their brains and if is any of them alive well they will be taken too and interagated and given millions of tests maybe made into a govement slave and of course the goverment will deny everything and the Aliens and their ship or craft what ever you wanna call it they will just dissapear into area 51 and never be seen again ' Said Kenny shocking Stan a bit

' Where do you hear such things and their is no Aliens living at Area 51 thats bullcrap they died years ago if you are meaning the Roswell ones ' Stan said

' Thats what they want you to think i read a lot of it onlne see i don't always look at porn ' Kenny said making Stan roll his eyes

' But also their is a guy who lives in the trailer park snd he is like obbsesed with Aliens and UFOs he said hes been abducted since he was a small kid younger than us and they still come for him hes in his 60s now iv spoke to him couple of times come to think of it im suprised hes not down here now but anyway we need to get to hell outta here before we get caught because we dont know what those people will do to us and if the media get involved Geeze they wont leave us alone maybe even say were nuts and have us locked away so best we get outta here ' Kenny said standing up and getting on his bike

' Yeah guess so i dont want to be involved with it and their is nothing we can do those creatures are all dead now 'Stan said also getting on his bike and soon he and kenny cycled off fast as they could both unaware that a small being was watching them as it was very much alive and had survived the crash and also gave the goverment the slip

' Okay we mustn't tell anyone they will think we lost it we could talk to tha guy i know but thats it noone else ' Kenny said

' We could tell Kyle he is trust worthy and he beleives in Aliens and he wont tell anyone ' Stan said

' I know that but less people know about this the better and he might tell if under pressure i have a feeling the goverment will wanna talk to everyone in town and if Kyle is under pressure he will tell to take heat of himself hes done it in the past a couple of times so sorry Stan we say nothing to anyone and also i dont want the damn goverment all over my house seeing how i live and calling me white trash ' Kenny said

' Yeah i understand and no point in telling Cartman he will never beleive us ' Stan said

' I know and the Aliens took him too gave his ass a probe and he still denies it think the Aliens got sick if him and they never abduced him again so God only knows what went on ' Kenny said with a laugh

Soon the two boys were out the forest and thankfully noone seen them so they headed back into town and Stan bought Kenny a burger as he was hungry and did not have a proper breakfast

' So what you wanna do kyle wont be back for ages yet Cartman will still be in his bed i bet knowing him wont see him till the afternoon ' Stan said with a laugh knowing at the weekend Cartman stayed in his bed till noon because he had got so lazy over the last few years

' Well we could go and see Joe at the trailer park ' Kenny said with a smile using the man's name

' Joe whos that ..? Asked Stan a little confused

' Oh Space Joe the Alien guy i told you about come on he's pretty intresting " Kenny said as the 2 boys got on their bikes and headed towards the trailer park where Kenny's friend lived

' Okay he has the big black and grey trailer at the back and also what looks like tin foil on his roof crazy huh ' Said Kenny

' Tin foil why is that ..? Asked Stan a bit confused

' Well he says its to stop Aliens picking uo signals or something hes trying to block them hes a bit crazy i know 'Kenny said with a laugh as he and Stan got off their bikes and wheeled them inside the park

Stan had been to the park before with kenny and had seen the dire poverty the people lived in and also their was a lot of carry on going on

their was a young girl who looked not much older than Shelly and she was arguing with a guy who was a bit older than her and also she was very heavly pregnant and already was holding on to a small boy who looked about 2 or 3 years old also their was dogs barking trash strewn everywhere a couple of burned out cars also a couple of broken sofas and an old bed dumoed and some kids ran by who looked filthy infact Stan had forgotten at just how bad this area was and Kenny warned him never come up on his own as Kenny was well known and liked by the residents they seen kenny as one of them but hated the towns people seen them as stuck up snobs

' Okay not far now the trailer is just up the back of the park ' Kenny said as he and Stan walked up the back and soon seen a large dark brown trailer with a grey door and window frames and tin foilnall over the roof that stunned Stan

' You think thats bad you should see inside " Kenny said with a laugh as if he read Stan's mind as Stan was thinking what the hell is this place is this guy nuts but he said nothing

' Joe Joe its kenny are you in their " Yelled Kenny banging the door and at first got no awnser

' Maybe hes not in he may have gone out for a bit and we should perhaps come back later ' Stan said watching Kenny banging on the door and yelling the man's name

' Na hes in hes a bit weird about opening his door thats all he thinks everyone that comes to his trailer is an Alien coming for him sounds crazy i know but its true ' Kenny said

Soon movement was seen behind a window and it seemed Kenny was right Joe was in but he still didnt open the door right away and shouted from behind the door

' What do you want Ken leave me alone im not in the mood today ' The man yelled still not opening the door

' Look Joe i wanna talk and also i brought a freind he wants to talk too " Kenny begun but Joe cut him off

' Look ken i had a rough night and not in the mood and if your bringing your friend to see me to make fun of me then forget it just get lost ' Joe yelled

' No i havent look only you can help us we need to talk to someonw we had an encounter in the forest we seen them so did Stan their has been a crash and their were bodies but the goverment are all over it like a damn rash we seen it today ' Said Kenny as the door of the trailer opened and a man's voice hissed ..Fuck sake get in so Kenny and Stan both went inside

Well thats that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

On entering the trailer Stan got a bit of a shock but kenny acted if he had seen it all before and it didn't bother him but stan got a shock at what he seen

The inside walls of the trailer were coverd in tinfoil and their was newspape cuttings of UFO reports and also drawings of diffrent kind of Aliens and books on UFOs and Aliens everywhere but before Stan and Kenny could sit down Joe handed them tinfoil hats

' You must put these on it safegaurds you from them they are always listning you know ' The man said putting his own tinfoil hat on

'Er thanks Joe "Said kenny putting on the hat and looking at Stan who looked confusd

'I think this guy id a bit crazy and all this tin fol is this really necessary it seems so crazy ' Stan whisperd looking at the hat

' Just do it and yeah it is a bit crazy but to him its really importent so i do it to please him and anyway noone will see us like this ' Kenny said as Stan sighed and put the hat on feeling crazy

' Thats better they wont hear us speak now you see this tinfol blocks out any signals they send as they use them to listen in to us i know these things and i am one step ahead of them but still wont stop the little bastards from taking me they came again last night and i lost 5 hours cos of them ' Joe said sighing and scratching his head

' Wow again thats the 3rd time this week that sucks " Said kenny shocked

' Take you er what do you mean im kinda at a loss here ' Stan said looking at the man

' Taken out of my trailer ushally at night but it has happened during the day too just sitting here minding my own buisness harming noone then they come huge blinding light and before i know it im in their damn shio naked on a table and those ugly bastards prodding at me and they lie too tthey dont speak with you directly but through your mind you can hear them and they say we will not harm you but thats bullcrap they do and because of those bastards i have lost friends even my wife she left me and took our young son havent seen them in years heard she remarried again and my son thinks im a crackpot beleving in Aliens ' Joe said

' Wow im so sorry about that sir ' Said Stan

' Its okay kid but tell me about your encounter what happened to you did they take you ..? Asked Joe

'Er no infact i dont think they seen us guess it goes back to last night when i was in the back yard with my dog he was barking like crazy notjing would shut him up then i looked at the sky and seen wha i thoght was a meteir shower or shooting stars dunno what it was and then later the crash woke me up i first thought it landed near here or Kenny's bit but it went over his house ' Stan said

' Yeah it woke up karen she was sacred at first i thought it landed here in this park then i rememberd the forest and thats where it was its made a new clearing Stan and i seen it ' Kenny said as Stan nodded

' So that one crashed then ' Joe said

' Yup Roswell Style and the govement are up their in the woods now taking everything away and God knows where but their will be a huge cover up i bet ' Kenny said

' Maybe to area 51 you said their is Aliens living their right now ' Stan said as Kenny just shrugged

"More likely the government cover up everything even if a spaceship was to land on the Whitehouse lawn and Aliens did a conga into the whitehouse it be covered up they know stuff they don't want us to know also they listen into everything our phones our emails or skype they hack our wifi you name it they do it why do you think i have this tinfoil everywhere it blocks out their signals you see I'm one step ahead of them and the aliens too you know ' The man said getting himself a beer and then looking at the boys

' Hey kids you want a pepsi ..? Asked the man as he tossed 2 cans of dr pepsi over to Stan and kenny and they both thanked him

' So what happened to you this time you said you got adducted again " Said kenny opening his pepsi

" Yeah i was in my bed small hours not sure of the time but same as always a bright light that turns night into day its blinding and you cant move your paralysed and their they are those little bald bastards starring ar you with their huge black soulless eyes and tiny mean mouths then they take you and way id describe it is like rape then your returned missing time terrified scratches on your body you never had before and also they put trackers in you to keep tabs on you so they can come and take you they did did that to me you know and they will keep doingbit till i die or i will never return as they will keep people for ever ' The man said

' Bloody hell that is scary ' Kenny said as he looked at Stan

' It is years ago when i was a kid i heard a story of a kid and his friend went on a camping trip and Aliens took one of them and never returned him oh sure they sent out search parties cops everywhere they kept harassing the other kid wanting to know what happened think they even thought the other kid killed him and hid the body but they never found that poor young boy hed be in his mid 40s early 50s i think now still a mystery to this day but i know they took that kid but what was the point in telling anyone they'd all laugh and call me crazy maybe have me locked up i know a few people round here think that but screw them its a free country and i will think what i want "The man said taking a gulp of beer and burping loudly

' So dose this foil stuff really stop signals getting through the walls them i always thought that was just in movies as iv seen some movies about Aliens and that " Stan said looking around not sure what to think really as he had never seen anything like it before and if he had not seen the UFO or aliens before he would say this guy was plain crazy but make it worse kenny seemed to beleive everything he said and was very interested in it too

" Er so how long have you been into UFOs and aliens ...? asked Stan looking at a magazine that was nearby and had the image of a grey alien on the cover and There Here next to it

' All my life i guess since they started taking me as a child i want to know more about these little bastards that keep taking me and prodding and poking they wanna study me well i will study them sure i tried to grab one last time i was onboard their ship but thry bolted too fast at the time i wanted to break its little scrawny neck but it read my mind ' The man said

" Wait on board you were on a UFO for real ' Said Stan a bit shocked

" Yep many times iv been on their ship strapped to that cold table being prodded and poked and in the most interment areas too they don't care where they prod you if they wanna go their they do it just pray you kids never get abducted thats all i can say ' The man said drinking some beer as Stan and kenny just looked at each other but said nothing as they listened to the man going on about his close encounters

In fact the boys stayed a further hour with Joe listening to his stories before leaving as they were busy and had stuff to do and also they were to meet up with kyle later that day so after saying their goodbyes they left but vowed not to tell kyle or anyone right away and hopefully things would blow over and the Alien and UFO hype would go away in time

Well thats that chappy done more to come


End file.
